Shivers: The 59th Hunger Games
by the-valkyrie-writes
Summary: Vellora Winters is a Career Tribute from District 2, competing in the 59th Annual Hunger Games. Follow her through an epic and horrific journey which will change her life. That is, if she gets out alive! T for violence and some romance later on!
1. Reaped

_Disclaimer - Heyyy, it's Bee, I'm not SUZANNE COLLINS who owns THG, Enobaria, Training Centre, the rEAPING, THE cAPITOL, YADA YADA YADA_

_Had to use some artistic license with Enobaria's name and others. I made up most of the characters, but any familiar ones aren't my creation :)_

_Enjoy and please review!_

**I shiver, as the annoying people from the Capitol buzz around me, chattering stupidly about menial things, hair, makeup, the NEXT games... Let's not forget, of course, my magnificent victory.**

"Welcome to the District 2 Annual Hunger Games Reaping Ceremony! May the odds be ever in your favour!" shouts the highly irritating Andromeda Saracen, our escort. I roll my eyes and tugged a hand through my long black hair. Stupid cow. Capitol people, they're all the same.

Oh, well. Today's the day. Today's the day I show them all.

I'm standing with the other 16 year old girls. Some are almost crying, some are so pale, I can't see much difference between them and the milky white pearls I wear. I, on the other hand, am a perfect picture of composure. You see, I plan to volunteer for the Hunger Games this year.

I have nothing to be scared of. I've been trained by Enobaria Valaskar, one of the most vicious victors in the history of the Hunger Games. I plan to win. Enobaria ripped a tribute's throat out with her bare teeth. I still think she's got nothing on me... I've trained ever since she and Cal came to my *private* school in the heart of the district with a special "project" for the most privileged, beautiful, talented students. Mission? To prepare for victory in the Hunger Games, a vicious annual ritual where 24 kids are chucked into an arena and forced to fight to the death. Last man standing wins. Or woman, evidently. Of course I put my name forward like a shot! What else am I going to do here? Peacekeeper training? Unlikely. Girls who look like ME don't do jobs like THAT. So I've worked my behind off to become the best. Knives, bows, axes, you name it. I can't bear to do anything halfway. I'd like to think I'm like a daughter to Enobaria. *smirk*

Anyway, back to the reaping. Andromeda says in her stupid simpering voice,

"Ladies first!" She proceeds to literally dance over to the clear glass bowl which contains the slips of paper on which are written the names of every single girl in District 2.

"And the lucky girl is... Decca Moronas!" I don't even bother to look around at the "lucky" winner.

"I volunteer!" I say smoothly, projecting my voice so that the whole assembled populace turns to see who this year's volunteer is. I smooth out my dark green silk dress, and walk to the stage, steady in my 6 inch heels. As I weave through the other 16 year old girls, someone grabs my arm. I whirl round to slap whoever dares to touch me as I'm ascending the first step to my victory. But the face I see stops me dead. A girl, non-descript in her looks, has a surprisingly strong grip on my arm. Her hair is a sandy blonde colour, and she is petite. But most startlingly contrasting to her plain girl look, her eyes are a glowing black, make me feel as if I'm falling into a bottomless chasm. She smiles through her tears, which are already starting to dry on her cheeks. Relief? I think so. This is Decca Moronas.

"Thank you. I don't know your name, but thank you all the same. Good luck!" she whispers frantically. I falter, and then regain my composure. I can't seem weak or phased by ANYTHING.

"Luck? Luck is for losers. I make my own luck." I sneer, and wrench my arm from her grip, leaving the girl with the bottomless eyes staring after me, bewildered. I walk confidently onto the stage. I know I look beautiful.

"Lovely... What's your name then, dear?" Andromeda simpers.

"Me? I'm Vellora. Vellora Winters." I hold my hand out for her to shake and smile slyly.

"Good, congratulations Vellora! Now for our boy tribute..." Andromeda skips over to the second glass bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. "Hunter DeMorien! Please come to the stage!" A loud shriek pierces the air.

"NO! HUNTER!" a shrill voice screeches. A woman tries to push to the front of the crowd. She has platinum blonde hair and an expensive looking dress. Peacekeepers step forward to drag her back to the spectators section, where she collapses in tears, comforted by a man who has agony written on his pinched face. His parents, I presume. A boy with the same white blonde hair steps out from the 16 year olds section. His face is drawn and his lips are pinched together. He is trying to ignore the wailing woman in the crowd and the jerky sobs of a little girl in the 12s section. His sister? He manages, however, to retain the impression of being almost... bored? I smile winningly at him. He looks at me searchingly, as if someone is playing a practical joke on him. Nobody volunteers. That's odd, as usually there's an abundance of volunteers from District 2. I remember some boys were trained this year as well. They must have been too scared to volunteer. Somebody's in trouble... But that means another easy opponent for me.

"Well, that's it for this year's reaping! Congratulations to Vellora and Hunter!" she gestures for us to shake hands. We do so. His hands are strangely cold. The mayor shakes us both by the hand, then we stand facing the audience as the anthem of Panem rings out across the square.

Someone at the side of the stage motions for us to walk off. The last things I see across the square before I'm caught in the hustle and bustle of schedule and preparations are the expressions on the faces of my family. I have not once made eye contact with them since the reaping began. My step-mother smirks and my father looks shell shocked, if not a little relieved. I don't really count them as family anymore. Since my mother died, my father became distant and my step mother is a vicious bitch. Glad to get rid of me, I expect. But the thing that nearly breaks me is the face of my sister, Adrienne, as she stares at me, looking lost. She wasn't even in the reaping; she's only 9 years old. I shake my head, put her out of my mind and step delicately off the side of the stage to walk briskly along to the justice building with Andromeda and Hunter.

Let the 59th Hunger Games begin. A cold smile creeps over my face as I look forward to the weeks to come.

_Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and please review :)_

_xBee_


	2. Goodbyes and Introductions

_Disclaimer - Hello people - I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES - all credit to Suzanne Collins :P (who unfortunately I am not)_

_As always, R&R!_

I sit in one of the many lounges of the justice building, absentmindedly fiddling with the threads of a sofa cushion.

The door opens and in walks my father. He has a drawn out look on his face and his eyes are... red? What's this? Has he been crying because I'm going into the Games? Must be the first real emotion he's shown me in months.

"Vellora..." he starts, quietly.

"So you care what happens to me now? Well, if you think you've seen the last of me, just you wait. I'm coming back to District 2. We'll see just how stupid I am when I kill everyone in the arena." I smirk.

"Vellora, just don't... lose yourself. Try to win, but don't sacrifice your humanity." He murmurs.

"My humanity? What about you? Where was your humanity when Mother died and after only 3 months, you married that bitch!" I say angrily. I can feel my temper rising, and I fight to keep it under control. Deep breaths. "I think you should leave."

"I was... expected to marry again by the authorities. You know what the authorities expect of officials in the districts. And don't ever refer to Felicia like that! She's been wonderful." I clench my fists.

"Get out." I say menacingly. A peacekeeper comes in to escort my father out.

"Goodbye, daughter..." he says. I turn my face away from him and get the surprise of my life when I see my next guest enter the room.

"Preparing to go?" asks Felicia. She has a snotty look on her face, and she looks as immaculate as ever. I hate her.

"Yes." I reply coldly. She smiles, although the disgust in her eyes is plain.

"I hope you don't plan on coming back. Your father will be... better off without you. If you do come back, don't even think of trying to make trouble." It was all I could do to keep my mouth from dropping open. I wanted to laugh. Did she really think I was scared of her?

"I can assure you Fliss, that I have every intention of returning to District 2. And when I return as victor, I will do whatever I want. If you cross me ever again, I'll be able to have you thrown out of your comfortable home until you're nothing more than a beggar on the streets. Buh-bye now." I replied, and I smiled at her. God, the woman is such a tiresome cow. She directed a last poisonous look at me and flounced out of the room.

The door slammed behind her, but no sooner than she'd left, my little sister, Adrienne, entered the room. She was still dressed in her outfit from the reaping, as was I. She wore a sweet little blue party dress. I felt bad for her. After all, I was leaving her with my pathetic father and witch of a stepmother.

"Velly, you'll come back, won't you? Please come back, you said you'd teach me how to do a plait, and we were going shopping and... and..." her voice trails off as her eyes start to well up with tears. I feel like crying myself, which is very unusual.

"I promise. Absolutely. Just promise me one thing." I say quickly, before her visiting time is over.

"What?" she says, tears dripping down her tiny, innocent face.

"Don't watch it. Go to your room and play with your dollies or something. I'll be back before you know it." I smile reassuringly at her. "I'll be fine, you'll see." If I come back, I don't want her to know how I will kill all the others. I don't want to come home and give her nightmares. I do plan to kill them sadistically, but she doesn't need to know, does she? "Bye, Adrienne." I say softly.

A peacekeeper comes in.

"Bye, Velly!" she shouts, trying to smile at me. Then I'm alone again. Andromeda comes into the room.

"Okay, Vellora, you have time for one more guest and then we really have to get on the train, we're already behind schedule!" she says, irritated.

"Alright. Let them in then." I reply. The door opens and in walks Tristan. Tristan is my best friend. Well, was. He's quite good looking, in a very boy-next-door sort of way. Not really my type but still...

"Hey." He says, nervously. He clears his throat. "I didn't k now you were going to volunteer. I'll miss you."

"No need. I'll be back quite soon." I flash him a charming smile.

"Vellora, if you don't come back, I just want you to know... I... I love you. I always have, ever since I met you. I know I'm just a friend to you, but I might never see you again, so I had to tell you." Soppy much? I didn't think he had it in him. I suppress a smile.

"Please wear this in the arena. They let you take one thing from home." He handed me a small, square box. I opened it to find a brooch in the shape of a rose, studded with rubies, emeralds and pearls. It must have cost a bomb.

"Well... Thanks, Tristan. I had no idea." I say.

"Well, bye..." he leaves the room, looking back sadly over his shoulder.

I looked out of the window across my district, which will never be the same to me again. If I return, it'll be different... No longer will I be just an average girl.

I'll be Vellora Winters, winner of the 59th Hunger Games.

_Thanks from me and Vellora for reading! Please review!_

_We'll be back soon!_

_xBEE_


	3. Opposition

_DISCLAIMER - DOn't own the HG, SC does, blahblah, you've heard it all before. ENJOY!_

Soon, Andromeda comes to collect me and we go quickly to the train station, where Hunter is waiting. He mutters something moodily. I raise an eyebrow. Who does this kid think he is? He needs a major attitude transplant if he thinks it's going to get him any sponsors!

"Come along then! Hop onto the train and go and freshen up and we'll meet you in the dining cart in half an hour!" says Andromeda, perkily; clearly thrilled we're getting back on schedule. Honestly. I clamber into the train and make my way down to the compartment which Andromeda tells me is my suite.

The first room is like a mini-living room, complete with luxurious sofas and chairs, even better than in the justice building. Further exploration of the suite uncovers a bathroom filled with various buttons and gadgets, and a large bedroom, complete with dressing table, four poster bed and huge programmable wardrobe. There's also a phone with an eating menu by it. I go to the bathroom to have a quick wash, and change into a VERY short black skirt and *ahem* rather revealing red top. I want to look my best, don't I? My long black hair falls in waves down to my hips.

When Andromeda comes to fetch me to dinner, I follow her down the corridor to the dining cart. There are so many delicious looking foods spread out. Hunter is already sat down, deep in conversation with one of our mentors, Cal. He glances at me as I walk in and stops talking. Strange boy. It all looks similar to the restaurants in District 2, but a lot flashier. And this is just the train! I take a little from each plate, and some soup and bread rolls. I take my place next to Hunter and start eating. I take a sip of water, and put the glass down just as Enobaria storms into the room.

"Bloody Capitol staff! Where are they when you need them?" she muttered angrily. She sits down angrily and pours herself a glass of wine. "So... what have we got to work with this year? Vellora, I'm glad you volunteered. No thanks to that no good Hallam, he swore he'd volunteer. Hmm. His family will suffer for that. I don't like to be messed around. Vellora, I know your strengths. What about you, boy? Hmm? What's your name again? Hunter?" she asks sharply.

"Yes. I... don't know what my strengths are. I can run fast. I'm quite strong. And I used to do duelling with my father as a sport..." Hunter says quietly, clearly not wanting to aggravate Enobaria. She is, after all, our lifeline in these games.

"Yes, that's all very well, but are you any good at it?" she says, exasperatedly.

"I... I think so." He replies, nervously. I look at him, interested. He really is quite good looking. Platinum blonde hair, and really quite startling green eyes. His face is angular, and he seems intelligent enough. His nose is a bit crooked, as if it's been broken a couple of times.

"When you are in training, stick with the other Careers. Turn on them later if you have to. Not too early though. No point wasting an alliance if it saves you effort." Enobaria takes a sip of wine. "We should plan your tactics and interview angles as well. Any ideas?" She looks at us thoughtfully. "You're both attractive enough, and the stylists will see to it that you make a good entrance. I'm thinking sexy for you, Vellora. Cunning, smart, ruthless, but seductive as well? Give it some thought. Pretty boy, you need to stand out. We need a contrast here, but you need to work together, somehow... Right, after we watch the reaping recaps, I want to see you both separately. Now scram." Hunter and I go out, closing the door behind us. Cal is still rolling an apple around in his hands. Hunter walks off down the corridor towards the entertainment room, but I hear Enobaria and Cal start talking. I crouch behind the door, listening carefully. I look around to see if the attendants are around. Nope, no one can see me.

"I really think we have a chance this year. I can't bear if District 1 wins again. Cashmere and Gloss will never let us live it down. The girl is stunning, she could bring them all down, and I've trained her." Enobaria says, heatedly.

"Yes. Yes, you're right. However, the boy is a bit pathetic. Nice to look at, but he just doesn't have that... fighting spirit. We should work out some sort of a plan with them. He could be a bit of a liability. Get him in with 1 and 4, but he's just a place filler really. Some sort of plot, maybe? Faking the star-crossed lovers thing? Seems he might have a bit of a thing for her." Cal replies, laughing.

"Really? Interesting..." Enobaria says. "Let's watch the recaps, and then think about strategies."

"Right. I train the boy, you the girl?" Cal enquires.

"Yes. You can have a hand in her training too if you want. Seems you won't have much to do with him. Leave him to it." Enobaria replies. I hear their chairs scrape the floor and I run quietly to the entertainment room, where Hunter is watching the large TV screen as the reaping from District 1 shows on the screen. Enobaria and Cal come into the room and sit down, followed closely by Andromeda. Enobaria rolls her eyes. Seems even she can't help but be irritated by this woman. She's like a disease!

"Come on then, everybody get comfortable, let's see what we're up against!" Andromeda chirps.

We all turn our attention to the screen. The reapings fly by, but only a few of the tributes really stick in my head.

Both tributes from 1, both classically beautiful, Luciana and Damien are their names. They both step forward from the 18 year olds section eagerly to volunteer before their escort has even said the names. I need to watch out for them. Seeing as we'll be allies, I'll need to keep in with them in training. Then us.

District 3 look traditionally pathetic, neither are volunteers. The usual, sallow, underfed looking tributes. I'll be surprised if they make it through the first day. The boy from 4 is huge, and he volunteers then lunges to the stage and grins evilly. One to watch out for? I don't catch his name as he steps out from the 17 year old section. He looks like he has more brawn than brains. The girl seems nervous, a redhead with dull green eyes. The tributes from 5 and 6 are called up and look scared as they mount the stage.

The girl from 7 looks intriguing. She is tall and lanky, but her back is straight and she looks ahead confidently when her name is called. She steps out swiftly from the 16 year old section. Her name is Tarina, I think. The boy is pathetic. Comes out from the 13 year old section, but he looks about 10. He'll be an easy target. The tributes from 8 and 9 make almost no impression on me, except that the girl from 9 breaks down into hysterical tears.

The boy from 10 is of average build, but he walks moodily to the stage, looking bored. The whole thing doesn't seem to bother him. The girl stands there in shock when her name is called and has to be pushed forward by another couple of girls in the 14 year old section after her names has to be repeated 3 times.

The tributes from 11 are... strange. Both dark skinned, their names are Blair (the girl) and Jonah (the boy). The girl steps out from the 14s section, big brown eyes glittering, but she shakes as she walks up the steps and I can see she's holding back tears. She walks hunched, arms wrapped around her as if to shut out the horrors which are to come. The boy, Jonah, is a volunteer. Strange, for District 11. No one there ever volunteers. The name called was Regan Rivers. A little boy started to walk forward nervously from the 12s, before this boy volunteered. His brother? Probably. No one in those districts would risk their lives for someone who wasn't dear to them. Jonah jumped forward and patted the little boy's shoulder as he walked past. They both stood stiffly on the stage as the anthem played.

The kids from 12 are a sorry sight. The boy is 15, but looks thin and scruffy. The girl is only 12, and her small build and empty eyes suggest she is very poor. She won't survive. The young ones are always the easy kills.

Enobaria switches the television off.

"So I'd like to see you first, Hunter. Vellora, I'll come back for you later. Have a little chat with Cal."

She marched out of the room, followed by an emotionless looking Hunter.

"So, Vellora. How are you feeling? Any questions?" Cal queries. He smiles at me. "I personally don't think you'll have any problems. Enobaria says you're very good." Too right I am!

"Well, I'm looking forward to it. When are we going to reach the Capitol?" I've seen pictures, but I've never before visited the "Shining City".

"We will reach the train station early tomorrow morning. Then you will meet your stylist and prep team, and begin the preparations for the games." Cal replies; he's relieved that I'm behaving so well about the whole thing. It's District 2, for crying out loud! What did he expect, a sobbing wreck?

"Out of interest... How did you win?" I ask. I genuinely am interested. His games were around 15 years ago. In District 2, we have so many Victors that they have to draw lots as to who will mentor each year. Not like in some of the other, less equipped districts, where they can barely manage to scrape up a victor to mentor each year.

"Me? I allied with the Careers, as was expected of me. I eliminated the weak tributes with the Career pack's help early on. I forged a romance with a girl from District 4, and she fell in love with me. I persuaded her to help me kill the others, and when there were only 3 tributes left, me, her, and a boy from 10, I slit her throat as she slept, then hunted down the boy from 10, trapped him in a net and the strangled him." He says, not particularly modestly. "That's how I won."

"You must have been a very good actor to pull it off." I say, trying to flatter him.

"Yes, yes, I suppose I was. But I was a better murderer. That's what it's all about, after all. Not pretty dresses, or fun survival skills. Cold, hard killing." He replies coldly.

"I can do that. In fact, I guarantee I WILL do that." I say, determined to make him believe in me.

"Good." He says, smiling. "I have a good feeling about you."

At that moment, Enobaria and Hunter return to the room. Hunter is blushing fiercely. I raise an eyebrow. What has Enobaria been saying to him? I walk past him without a word and follow Enobaria out of the door.

We return to the dining room and sit down. Enobaria doesn't say anything for a few minutes.

"You are beautiful, clever, and a brilliant fighter. I am not saying this to boost your ego. I'm saying it because it's true. You need allies, at least for the first part. I suggest the pair from 1, and the boy from 4. The girl too, if you must. An easy kill, but keep her near because of the boy. If you want, I think the girl from 7 may have some potential. The boy from 11 could be a threat, so keep an eye on him in training. If anyone has any hidden talents which come out in training, don't offer to be allies. Tell me first, understand? Then we'll decide together. When the time comes, or when you have killed the majority of the other tributes, turn on them. Kill them in their sleep, or when you are on watch with them and they trust you. Do not antagonise one by killing their partner unless you think you can take them down straight away." Enobaria throws the information at me quickly, but I have no problem understanding what she wants me to do.

"What about at the Cornucopia?" I ask, boldly. "Do I run and pick over all the supplies with the others or get straight to the killing?"

Enobaria is quick to reply; "Kill as many as you can straight off. Eliminate possible threats, but don't put yourself too out there. Fight with the pack, and kill as many weaklings in the bloodbath as you can. Less work later that way. I like they way you're thinking, Vellora. I made the right choice training you." I glow with pride at her words of commendation. I am anxious to prove myself to her. I could win this thing easily, I know it.

"What about Hunter?" I ask. She hasn't mentioned him yet.

"Ah, Hunter. He seems to be a bit of a weakling. I'm going to be straight with you. He has a bit of a crush on you. He's willing to take some of the work off your hands, so I suggest that you play this to your advantage, and don't act too carelessly. When you get bored of him, kill him, whatever. But string him along first. Make him think you like him too, but make it obvious to the others that it's an act. I doubt they'll think too much of him as he's so wet."

It's strange, I didn't realise. Makes sense though. I didn't think he was wet. Moody, mysterious, irritating, yes. Wet? No. He might have some magical hidden talent though. I'll play along with him then, then kill him when the time comes. Got it.

"Ok, then Vellora, I don't think you need any more than that for the moment. Get to bed now and I'll see you in the morning. Oh, and Vellora?" she calls me back as I walk towards my room.

"Yes?" I reply.

"It goes without saying that you may discuss this with Cal and me, but no one else. Deal?" she looks sternly at me.

"Done." I say. She bares her sharpened teeth at me in a grin. Lethal.

"Good. I think we're going to get along very well, Vellora." She says, smiling.

I enter my room; change into a pair of silk pyjamas and clamber into bed. I'm planning to think about my strategy, but as I get into bed, I fall asleep almost instantly.

_THANKS for reading! Please review!_

_xBEE_


	4. Chariot Rides

_Disclaimer - Don't own the hunger games. Nope. Nada. Not even a crumb on the floor of the Capitol. :O All credit to the amazing Suzanne Collins_

_READ AND REVIEW, people!_

I stand still as a trio of Capitol citizens surround me, plucking out any hairs which, god forbid, still could be stuck to my throbbing skin. I grit my teeth as they circle me, chattering endlessly. Their names are Lilliana, Tressadora and Selenius. They're a very odd trio of people, but then, who isn't, in the Capitol?

"You're very good, you've not complained at all!" exclaims Tressadora. I roll my eyes at them. A necessary evil, I suppose.

"Yes, well, I really want to look my best, don't I" I say charmingly. They finish plucking, and proceed to slather me in a foul-smelling concoction which is supposedly meant to sooth the "pain". I go and have a bath, after which I am covered in yet another cream, this one not so vile smelling, before I am rubbed down with a towel, and given a thin, white robe.

Over the last few hours, my body hair has all been ripped off or pulled out, my black hair has been washed countless times and curled expertly, and my makeup has been done to make me look about 20, not 16.

The prep team giggle and dance out of the room to fetch my stylist, who will go over my Entrance Ceremony costume. Great. I wish the games would just get started already... I sit down in a chair and wait for the stylist.

After a few minutes, in walks a young woman who I presume is my stylist.

"Hello." I say.

"Hi there. I'm Britanie, your stylist." Her voice is somewhat lacking in the Capitols afflicted tone. She sounds... foreign? Her voice is lilting, like a melody. She doesn't look like someone from the Capitol either. She is dressed in a simple black tunic. Her hair is naturally a russet orange colour. She is not wearing much makeup but she is really quite beautiful. Her eyes are a liquid gold.

"So, what am I wearing to the opening Ceremonies?" I ask.

"Well, I've got something quite... special in mind for you this year." She says. Is it just me or does she sound tired? Or not that interested?

An hour later, I am dressed in the most beautiful outfit I have ever worn.

It is a dress, simply. But unlike any other dress I've ever seen, it is covered in tiny rubies, giving the whole dress a brilliant red shine. The skirt is long and the neckline is low, and it fits me perfectly. I wear high heeled sandals.

Britanie and I descend by elevator to the place beneath the Training Centre before the ceremony. Hunter and his stylist, Cassia, are already waiting for us.

"You look... stunning." Hunter says. I'm surprised.

"Thanks, you too." I reply, slightly confused.

"I doubt it. I look like I'm covered in blood!" Hunter protests angrily. I'm a bit taken aback by this, but now I think about it, it's true. One of the many TV screens in the room show us stood together, and it is true that we give the impression of being drenched in bright red blood. It's a little disconcerting. I turn my head away from the screens.

"Don't be ridiculous! The stylists have worked extremely hard on this! You should be thankful." I retort.

"Just voicing an opinion..." says Hunter.

"Well don't!" I say, annoyed. I turn away from him and I see the tributes from District 1, Damien and Luciana. I walk slowly over to them.

"Hey." I say. I do my best to look confident and as tall as I can. The best thing I can do is make a good impression. We'll soon be in an alliance, after all.

"Hello." replies Luciana. "District 2, right? You must be Vellora. Our mentors have already told us about you."

"Yes, I'm Vellora. I assume our alliance is already determined?" I say, with an air of nonchalance. They seem to be a bit surprised by how blunt I am.

"Yes, it is. Us 4, including your District partner, and both tributes from District 4. We were considering the 7 girl, but we'll see in training. Don't want to seem too out of the norm so soon." Damien says, recovering swiftly. He smiles at me. "I'm sure we'll come to... some agreement." He looks me up and down, slightly lecherously.

I can't help but notice the murderous look this earns him from Luciana. I'll have to watch out for these two. Seems they'll be as likely to stab me in the back as defend it.

I am about to go and speak to the tributes from District 4, when a frazzled looking Andromeda comes to fetch me and Hunter, who seems to have drifted over to us, to go and prepare ourselves on our chariot. We will ride twice around the City Circle, and then listen to a speech by President Snow.

The District 1 chariot pulls out into the open and we hear the crowd screaming with admiration. They are both dressed in a similar get-up to us, but their outfits are adorned with emeralds, sapphires and diamonds, as opposed to rubies like us.

An attendant signals to us and the horses pulling our chariot set off. They are so well trained, they need no direction. As we enter the City Circle, the crowd jump to their feet again. The citizens of the Capitol scream wildly and chant our names. They love us! I smile beatifically and blow kisses. The crowd goes berserk.

I barely notice our ride flash by as our lap comes to an end. As we stand for the President's speech, I can't help but wonder who out of our little party will be alive this time next week. Less than half, I'll bet.

As we climb out of the chariot, Andromeda and the attendants gush about how brilliant we were, and how the people loved us. Don't I know it? We definitely won't be short of sponsors!

We are shown to our quarters. We have the second floor up of the Training Centre all to ourselves. The apartment is even more luxurious than the suite on the train.

But I am so tired; I barely notice any of it. I strip off the beautiful dress and leave it on a hanger for an Avox to collect. If they remember, course. Just can't get the staff these days...

I order a rich dinner from the room service menu, and when I am full, I fall back on the puffy sheets and fall asleep once more.

_Hope you're liking it! PLEASE REVIEW!_

_xBEE_


	5. Training the Tributes

_DISCLAIMER - Don't own any of the people except my own creations. Idea for tributes of course belongs to SC. DANG :D x_

_Please enjoy and review!_

I wake to the sound of a hammering on my door. It's Andromeda. I sit up in bed and yawn.

"Come on Vellora!" shouts Andromeda. "You'll be late to training!"

"COMING!" I shout back. Jeesh, I'm capable of waking up on my own. Nonetheless, I try not to aggravate her, so I jump out of bed, have a quick wash and put on an appropriate outfit for training, a blue t-shirt and a pair of tight black leggings.

I walk quickly to the breakfast room where the others are already eating, small conversations going on around the table. The table is set with around 20 different foods. I sit down and start to serve myself. Two Avoxes stand to the side of the room. They both stare ahead expressionlessly. Urgh, they creep me out.

"Not too much, Vellora. Nobody wants to sponsor a fat tribute." Enobaria warns me. I sigh inwardly, but she means well so I don't take as much as I would have. After all, it's not like I'm starving. Not like some of those weaklings from 9 or 12. They'll need to put on all the weight they can or they'll be crushed like bugs. Probably will anyway, but still... Hunter is sat to my left, not talking to anyone. Andromeda sits down on his other side and tries to start some conversation with him about training I'm not really listening, as I have turned my attention to Enobaria and Cal, who are sat opposite us, talking in low tones. They probably don't think we can hear them.

"I don't think they should alienate the others at this stage, Cal." Enobaria warns quietly.

"Of course not, but it will make an impression if they are seen together as much as possible. If she is ignoring her fellow tribute, that won't endear her to the sponsors." Cal replies. He picks at his food absentmindedly.

I am only about halfway through my meal when Andromeda looks down at her watch and gasps.

"My goodness, we're 5 minutes late for training! Come on Vellora, Hunter. Let's go." She exclaims.

"For god's sake, Andromeda. They're 16, they can walk to the elevator on their own." Enobaria snaps, irritated. I don't blame her. "Go on, you two. Remember, socialise with the other Careers."

"But...don't I...Shouldn't I..."Andromeda mutters.

"No." Enobaria says fiercely. Andromeda turns almost peony. It's quite interesting to watch. Enobaria has reduced her to a sobbing wreck.

"You two, don't just dawdle! Go!" Cal shouts at us, angrily. Me and Hunter both scramble up and go quickly across the hall to the elevator. Our quarters in the training centre are quite close to the ground, so we don't have far to go. We don't speak in the elevator, but I can see Hunter sneaking looks at me for the whole journey. I pointedly ignore him.

When we reach the hall where training takes place, almost all the tributes are assembled. The Head Trainer, Romulus, is in the middle of his speech. He gives a brief overview of all the different stations, and the general rules. I tune out and look around at the rest of the assembled tributes. I see Luciana and Damien stood together, smirking at some of the smaller tributes. They look terrified of the District 1 Tributes. They stand confidently, and they do make a good couple.

Damien winks at me as I look across the hall. The girl from 9 looks like she is about to burst into tears again, and the boy from 11 stands quietly with a vacant look on his face. Soon, Romulus releases us and I cross over to Luciana and Damien.

"Hello again." says Damien, smiling at me. Luciana gives him a warning look.

"Hi, Vellora." Says Luciana. "Where would you like to start?" I suggest the archery station, and we go over there in a group, Hunter trailing behind us. When we get there, I decide I need to have a quick word with him. I pull him over to the side and hiss in his ear.

"Look, Hunter, I don't care whether you want to look good or not, but you're showing us both up in front of Damien and Luciana, who are supposed to be our allies! Can't you at least try to be a bit more forthcoming, rather than just glowering at them all the time?" I am annoyed. Why do I have o do all the work?

"Fine, but I don't see why" he mutters back.

"Just...just do it, ok?" I say, annoyed, and stalk back to the others. Whilst I was talking to Hunter, they've caught up with the pair from 4, who have also come over to this station. The girl looks worried, but the boy laughs loudly at something Luciana has just said. Damien turns to me.

"Hey there. This is Marcus, and his district partner is Rea." He says, gesturing to them. Marcus grins, and says slyly,

"Well, look at the competition this year. Won't have much work to do." He looks around at all the other tributes, most of them looking shaky as they try out a weapon for the first time. "Well, people, I'm off to chuck some spears. Anyone up for that?"

To my surprise, Hunter raises his voice to be heard in the hall.

"I'm in. Let's go." Marcus also looks surprised.

"Huh, he has a voice then." He laughs, leering at me. I'm not sure I like it, as he's creeping me out just a little.

"Yeah, I do. Want to throw some spears or what?" Hunter retaliates. Luciana and I look at Damien.

"Staying here?" I ask. He looks around.

"Nah. Think I'll join them. Leave you girls to chat." He says, patronisingly. I glare after him as they walk off. Luciana and I turn to...Rea – I think that was her name.

"So. How old are you, Rea?" asks Luciana. She seems a bit snappish.

"I'm...I'm 15."She replies, a little shakily. Her dull green eyes glitter. Younger than us, then. Luce and Damien are 18, Marcus is 17 and Hunter and I are 16. I don't look it though. I'd like to think I look at least 18.

"Let's get on with it then..." I say confidently. Luce is eyeing the other girl like a cat does a mouse. Poor kid, she won't last long with us.

Surprisingly, I notice the girl from 7 wandering around the stations on her own. She stops at the axe-throwing station, and I see she has wicked aim, and seems strong. I nudge Luce, and she looks too. We make an agreement to ask her about joining the pack later.

I walk over to where the archery trainer is stood by a rack of amazing weapons. He talks to me eagerly, but I pretty much ignore him. I choose a bow and arrows which seem light, but powerful. I walk over to the range and take aim. The bow is good, and I get a solid stick in one of the further targets when I release the arrow.

Rea looks really impressed. May as well milk it a bit. I take some more arrows and take aim at the furthest target. I release the arrow and it sticks in the centre of the target. Meh, I don't need to practise this. Luce takes an identical bow and takes aim at a closer target. She's quite a good shot, as it turns out, but not as good as me. Rea can barely hit the closest one. Me and Luciana try to include her, but she's a bit too meek and mild for us.

We spend the next couple of hours moving from station to station. I find out that Rea has a knack for making snares, and Luciana favours throwing knives. I realise that as well as all my other talents, I can also make a passable fishhook. Never know when that might come in handy. We've spent about 15 minutes making nooses and traps, when the girl from 7, Tarina, sits down beside us. Rea and Luce are talking to the trainer, so I take the opportunity to speak to her one on one.

"Hey." I say, in a fairly friendly way.

"Hello." She says, slightly warily. And well she should. It's very rare for anyone not from District 1, 2, or 4 to get in the career pack, or even to talk to us.

"I saw you with the axes over there, Tarina. You're a good shot. How about joining our group? Your district partner doesn't seem much cop." I say, laughingly.

"Wow... That would be good." She is taken aback. She looks around at her partner, who is at the knife throwing station, looking terrified. She gnaws on her lip.

"Oh, come on. Leave him, he wouldn't last long anyway." I do not like her hesitation. If she says no, we won't offer again. In fact it would make her a particular target, as we'd eliminate our possible threats early on.

"Ok. I'll join your pack. Thanks!" she says eventually.

"Good. I'll let the others know. I get up and tell Luciana and Rea. They both are fine with it, but I see Rea looking worried again. Another strong one who could take her out, I guess.

At lunch, we all file into a long room where there are different sized tables set out. We four sit down, and are soon joined by the three boys, who are all laughing and clapping each other on the backs, even Hunter. Damien looks a little embarrassed.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I say. "This is Tarina. She's joining our pack." Tarina nod nervously. We need their approval for this to work. Hunter nods straight away, and Damien seems fine with it. Marcus, however, narrows his eyes.

"We sure about this? She's from 7, right?" He says, questioningly.

"We're sure." I say firmly. Better to have her as an ally than an enemy. The same goes for all of them.

As lunch goes on, I find I'm warming to them all a bit. Most of the other tributes sit alone, but we talk for the whole hour. Damien and Marcus crack jokes almost constantly. Luce asks what they were doing.

"Oh, mostly hand to hand combat and spears." Marcus answers, with his mouth full. Yuck. "Ha, Damien fell over the spear rack. Hilarious, you should have been there." We all grin and Damien laughs sheepishly.

At the end of the next session, we all file out to the elevators and to our quarters. We are all so tired, that the most I can do is shovel down some food and then collapse in bed. The next day goes by much the same. We Careers stick together, as is the norm. The other tributes drift around the stations, looking more and more scared as the day goes by. Not the boy from 11 though. He just watches everyone with those dark eyes, moodily. He is surprisingly good with a bow and arrow.

The day ends with being quizzed by Enobaria and Cal about our individual talents. We each have 15 minutes at the end of the third day of training to amaze the Gamemakers with our skills. Hunter decides that he will throw some spears, as he's discovered a particular knack for it. I don't know what I'll choose.

Being the girl from 2, I'm fourth to go in after lunch. When I walk in the Gamemakers are all quite attentive, watching me carefully. Haha. By the end of the day they'll be drunk as anything, all the wine and food they have laid out will have gone.

I walk over to the archery station and shoot a range of arrows at the furthest target. They all hit in good places and I hear murmurs of approval from the Gamemakers who are watching. However, my time is ticking and I haven't really done anything spectacular. Suddenly I get an idea. Something which will blow everyone else out of the water, as all my training means that I have skills in a range of weapons.

I arrange a variety of the spear throwing and archery dummies around the room, and then pick up an assortment of knives, a spear, and a bow and 5 arrows. I walk over to the climbing equipment and string the bow and sling it across my arm, put a knife between my teeth and the rest in my belt. The spear I realise I don't need, and I throw it into the stomach of the nearest dummy.

I climb up on the equipment and when I reach the top, which is about 20 metres up, I shoot all the way down; hitting the targets and dummies with each arrow I shoot. Finally I swing down to around 5 metres, and jump off onto the mats expertly. I let one of the knives fly in mid jump, and it sticks in the head of one of the archery dummies. When I get to the floor, I let the rest fly, and the form a cross pattern on one of the targets. I think it was excellent. There's no way they can count me out now.

The Gamemakers all applaud, smiling at me. The Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, clears his throat.

"Well done, Miss Winters. You may go." I nod my head and leave through the double doors at the end of the hall. I take the elevator back up to our quarters, glowing with pride.

When I reach the dining hall, the others have assembled already. Hunter looks bored, and Enobaria looks annoyed. She is talking to him in an angry tone.

"Well, clearly you didn't make enough of an impression for them to take any notice!" She snaps. He hangs his head. Apparently hardly any of the Gamemakers were watching, and when they did, he'd finished with the spears so was dismissed early.

"Ah, hello Vellora. I hope you made a bit of a better show." She attempts a smile. Her gold-tipped teeth glint. I tell her about my display, and the Gamemakers enthusiasm, and she relaxes a little. "Well, at least we have one tribute that is worth the effort." She says, glaring at Hunter.

After dinner, we all congregate in the television room to see the training scores. Pettily, I hope that my score is better than that of the other girls.

The scores come up one by one. Damien and Luciana get 10 and 9 respectively. Seeing as it's out of 12, those will be among the top scores. Hunter only gets 7, enraging Enobaria.

"Well, that's not going to make the sponsors very happy, is it?" she says, angrily. "I give up on you."

Hunter rolls his eyes at her back when she turns away, and I narrow my own eyes at him. Jeesh, he's so ungrateful. You'd think he'd at least try. It's about his survival, after all.

My score flashes on the screen. I got an 11! Most of the betters and sponsors base their opinions on the training scores before the games. I'd say this would swing the odds very much in my favour.

Enobaria and Cal are thrilled. "Go to bed now. Tomorrow, you'll have interview coaching." Cal says.

We leave the room. Hunter doesn't walk straight to his room. He turns a corner and walks over to the elevator. Intrigued, I follow him. He takes the elevator to the roof, and I wait a moment before getting in another and following him there. I find him sitting on a bench by the edge of the roof. It's quite a warm night, and there's a hint of a breeze. The Capitol spreads out around us, lights twinkling, filled with sounds of the city.

"Hey." I say. He jumps. "Didn't have you pegged for a sitting-on-the-roof-alone type of guy." I smile at him, remembering Enobaria's instructions. If he DOES like me, I may as well play the game. "Scoot over."

"Why did you follow me?" He asks, a little crease forming between his eyebrows as he frowns.

"Interested? Worried? Curious?" I reply, softly. "Pick one."

"If we're supposed to be allies, where does that put us later?" he asks. Is it just me or does he sound... angry? "Sooner or later, the whole group will turn on each other. Or what's left of the group, that is."

"I'd rather not turn on you." I say. I turn away, as if I am embarrassed. This whole act disgusts me, but if it will help me in the arena...

"But you volunteered. You knew you'd have to kill and you embraced it." He replies, mockingly.

"I know. It doesn't mean I'll like it." I say slowly.

"Here's a tip. Don't trust Luciana. She's onto you." Hunter turns and walks swiftly away towards the elevator.

What did he mean? I haven't done anything to deceive her. Yet.

The breeze lifts my hair from my back, and I shiver. Not from cold. But no, I'm not having second thoughts. I shiver from anticipation.

_Please review - we'll be back for more pretty soon!_

_xBEE_


	6. Presenting to the Capitol

_Heyy people of earth!_

_DISCLAIMER - I AM NOT SUZANNE COLLINS - soooo I don't own THG or anything - only characters which are mine are the unfamiliar ones :D_

I wake up early, without Andromeda having to come and screech at me, thank God.

I wash and dress quickly, pulling on a skirt and blouse. I walk slowly to the dining room, still thinking about what Hunter said to me last night...

"_Here's a tip. Don't trust Luciana. She's onto you."_

What did he mean? What have I done that would make Luciana distrust me? Apart from be determined to win, which obviously means she has to die. Doesn't mean I'll be the one that kills her. Could well be though. But aren't those the same terms that the Careers enter an alliance with every year? That somewhere along the line, one of them will kill, or try to kill the others? I'm pretty confident that I'd be able to beat her any day.

I wonder what the arena will be like. I'd prefer something like a forest, lots of trees. Good for climbing that way. Guess it doesn't make that much difference – with all the training I've had, I'll have an advantage over most of the other tributes anyway. When I get to the dining room, Enobaria is the only other person there. She is reading a Capitol newspaper and sipping coffee, occasionally letting out a condescending laugh.

"Oh. Vellora, you're up early." She says. She puts down the paper and looks at me seriously. "You know that you have interview training today?" She asks.

"Yes. Who's going to be... guiding me?" I reply, smiling.

"Well, I'll be helping you with your technique, and you're lucky enough to have Andromeda go through the fashion and presentation side of things with you." She says, sarcastically.

"Brill." I sigh. A whole half-day of Andromeda. How will I deal with that? Sounds worse than the actual Games! Whatever.

"Cal will be working with Hunter for the whole day." Enobaria added. Lucky old Hunter. No fashion advice for him – though God knows he needs it more than I do.

"Ok. That's fine." I say, as I start to serve myself from the large selection of hot and cold foods spread across the huge dining table. A few minutes later, Hunter slouches in.

"Hi." I say. Enobaria gives me a _look_. I wink at her and she settles in her seat and returns to her paper. Hunter sits down next to me.

"Sleep well?" I ask him.

"Not particularly, seeing as in less than 2 days I'll be expected to kill a bunch of random kids." He says. Despite what Cal and Enobaria have said, he doesn't seem particularly enamoured of me at the moment.

"Oh, stop, Hunter. Just be quiet if you're going to start spouting rubbish." Enobaria snaps, angrily. I don't blame her. What is this kid's problem?

We both shovel down our breakfast and wait for Andromeda. She finally rushes in with Cal, long after we've finished. Cal looks bored, as usual. Andromeda looks unusually flustered.

"Okay then, Vellora, I'll be working with you this morning!" Squeaks Andromeda in her annoyingly high-pitched voice. I roll my eyes. "And Hunter, you'll be with Cal." Hunter nods his assent, as if they need it. Cal looks as if he'd be perfectly happy to drag him to the interview kicking and screaming.

Cal sits down with Hunter and Enobaria and they launch into a conversation about how Hunter will present himself. They're just discussing the merits of him trying to be sexy and mysterious when Andromeda remembers her job and ushers me out of the room. We walk down the long corridor for a while, until we reach another large wooden door. Andromeda pushes through the door and we enter a room full – literally to bursting point – with various dresses and shoes. Every girl's dream, right?

WRONG. With Andromeda babbling at me for the next 4 hours, it could soon turn into a nightmare.

Being from District 2, which is well known as being one of the more successful districts, I can't help but be annoyed when Andromeda starts quizzing me about presentation in public. Come on, I know how to handle myself – I'm 16, for God's sake.

"Now, you must always smile! Nobody wants to sponsor a grumpy tribute!" Andromeda chirps.

I could kill someone already. Much though I feel like strangling her, I smile sweetly.

"Of course. I'll be perfectly polite." I say.

"That's what I like to hear!" smiles Andromeda.

The rest of the four hours goes by very slowly. I am forced to mess around for what seems like an hour in various pairs of heels and dresses, practising my walk. Seriously – like I can't walk as it is.

Then we sit down again and Andromeda "coaches" me on how to speak like a "lady". I can't help thinking that being ladylike won't help me much in the arena, but Andromeda is oblivious.

Finally, we break for lunch. I kick of the latest pair of heels and untangle myself from one of the dresses, a hideous pink affair I wouldn't be seen dead in on stage. I don't do frills, and I refuse to become some pampered dolly.

Cal, Enobaria and Hunter don't seem to have moved. Enobaria and Cal exchange glances and chuckle as I walk in. Hunter turns an interesting shade of crimson. I'm sure my confusion is written all over my face, but I regain my composure and sit down.

"Wait for the Avox to serve you, Vellora." Cal says sternly.

A boy with dark brown hair, he can't be more than 16 himself, comes to the table and starts dishing out our individual plates with a lunch of duck in orange sauce.

"So, Vellora, how did your coaching go?" Enobaria smirks in Andromeda's direction, who is fixated on the meal, so she doesn't even notice.

"Oh, it was fine. I'm pretty sure I can... handle myself appropriately." I reply.

"Glad to hear it." Enobaria replies.

The rest of the meals goes by quickly, and before I know it, Cal is leaving the room with Hunter and Andromeda, leaving me on my own with Enobaria. She glares at the Avox until he leaves too.

"So, I've been thinking how we ought to present you. We're going for sexy, obviously. The stylists will take care of that though. When you speak to Caesar, how will you reply, hmm?" Enobaria looks at me carefully. Does she actually want my ideas? With Enobaria, it's usually pretty much a one-woman show...

"Maybe, I think I should seem cunning, but likeable. Make it clear I'm ruthless, but not alienate the viewers." I suggest.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Enobaria smiles. "You need to seem on top of the game. Confident, alluring, smart. Nothing should throw you. You volunteered, so you WILL reap the rewards. I'm betting on you, Vellora."

"Thanks." I reply. What else is there to discuss?

Enobaria proceeds to ask me a lot of questions, and I try to answer the way she expects me to. After a couple of hours, she announces that we are finished.

"Well, I think you're as ready as you'll ever be. You'll be brilliant, Vellora. I'm counting on you to do our district proud." She smiles at me again.

"Don't worry, I will." I say, confidently.

"Now, run along. Your prep team should be waiting." She hurries me out of the door to the remake centre on our floor.

When I walk in the door, there is a flurry of activity from Lilliana, Tressadora and Selenius, who are rushing around, grabbing various products from huge shelves around the room.

"Oh, hello, Vellora! We were expecting you an hour later! Ohh, we're not ready!" chides Tressadora.

"Should I come back?" I ask.

"No, no, you're here now. Go through to the bathroom and have a bath." Lilliana tells me, inbetween grabbing bottles, lotions and combs and arranging them on a huge dressing table.

I walk over to a door at the end of the large room where there is a bath full of steaming, pink, rose-scented water.

It seems I've only just got in the bath when Lilliana puts her head around the door.

"Chop, chop Vellora! We're ready now." I must have fallen asleep in the bath!

I quickly get out, and the three of them smother me in various creams and lotions before applying my make up. Selenius gets to work on my hair, which is apparently "Luscious, darling!" Yuck.

When they're finished, I sit in my cotton robe, sipping orange juice. My eyes are highlighted dramatically with black and gold highlights, and my jet black hair is piled up in an elegant bun on the top of my head. A few wavy tendrils hang down by my ears. My eyes look huge, and I look much older than I am as I look at myself in the huge, gilt-edged mirror.

Britanie walks in, looking lovely as usual. She is holding a large package. It's red nd wrapped in cellophane. What's with the red theme?

"Hello Vellora. Could you stand up for me, please?" She asks, politely. She dismisses the prep team and helps me into the garment.

"Enobaria decided that red suits you, and apparently it reminds people of blood." Britanie says quietly. Under her breath, she mutters, "Can't see why that's so good..."

The dress is made of red silk, and it drapes over my body, clinging to all the right places. It is strapless, and paired with a pair of red high heels, I look stunning.

Enobaria appears and together we take the elevator down to the area below the Training Centre. Hunter is already there with Cal. He is wearing a red silk shirt and black trousers. He looks good, surprisingly.

We stand together as Enobaria and Cal mutter to each other. Soon, the other tributes start to arrive. Luce and Damien are dressed to match, her in a white dress adorned with jewels, and him in a simple white shirt and black trousers. Marcus looks even more threatening than usual, even though he's wearing relatively simple clothes. I can tell that Rea's stylist has tried and failed to make her look _sexy_. Really, she just can't pull it off. Most of the other tributes are non-descript in their looks, even made up and dressed in the Capitol finery. Tarina is wearing a long brown dress with green highlights. It suits her, but the colour reminds me a little of mud.

I can hear the Capitol audience clamouring to see the stage. In the order of our discricts, we walk up the stairs onto the stage. The audience goes wild. I give a little wave as we walk to our seats. That makes them shout more. I'm actually quite enjoying this.

Caesar Flickerman sits in an ornate chair. There is an empty one next to him, where the interviewed tribute will sit. He is wearing his trademark, navy blue, sparkling suit, and his hair and make-up is gold. It's an odd effect, but nowhere near some of the outrageous fashions I can see in the audience full of Capitol citizens.

"Welcome, citizens of the Capitol, to the Tribute Interviews for the 59th Hunger Games!" Caesar shouts, grinning at the audience. They shout approval and cheer.

"First up, our female tribute from District 1, Luciana Thorne!" he announces.

Luce gets up from her place and walks over to the empty chair.

"So, Luciana, you volunteered for the Hunger Games this year. Any particular reasoning? Someone out there you want to impress? Continue the winning streak for District 1? Glory?" Caesar starts off the interview.

"Well, Caesar, I feel that our audience needs to see someone with beauty AND brains win this thing for once!" She says, laughing. Snooty much? The audience lap it up. The interview continues in this way for the next 3 minutes until the buzzer sounds. I take note of most of the other careers and a few others.

Damien plays it cool, and he acts likeable and humorous. He keeps it mysterious, hinting at some secret weapon which will help him win. We'll see.

And then it's my turn.

"Vellora Winters, the female tribute from District 2! Hello Vellora. You seemed pretty sure of yourself back there at the reaping. What was going through your head? What motivates you to win these Games?" Caesar asks.

"All I'm saying is that sometimes, you need a bit of excitement. And what could possibly be a better way to find some than to become a Victor! I am confident I can win these Games, and to all our friends here in the audience I say this. I may seem like a pretty girl, but there's no enemy too great for me. I can take it all. Keep your eyes on me – I'm the one to watch." I say. I am confident, composed and beautiful.

"Wow. I'm sure we'll all be looking out for Miss Winters now! So, are there any special guys out there, Vellora? Anyone you want to get home to?" Caesar asks jokingly.

"Well, I've got my eyes on the prize, but I can't say there aren't a few guys I wouldn't mind... getting to know a little better. I wink in his direction, and shoot a glance over my shoulder at the other tributes.

"Well, well, well, we'll have to see how this plays out!" Caesar looks surprised. Good. Soon, my interview comes to a close, and I return to my seat, waving at the crowd and blowing kisses. They love me. I bet I'll have absolutely NO shortage of sponsors once the Games begin.

Most of the other tributes seem scared, but a few stand out. Marcus plays the role of the brutal, merciless killer. He is a menacing guy. Rea is shy, but lovely. Not your typical career. Tarina is quite quiet, but all her words hold some deep meaning as she talks about her family and her childhood. The boy from 10, I learn his name is Christian, sits on the stage moodily and answers the questions in monosyllables. Antisocial or what?

The boy from 11, Jonah, talks about his little brother, and why he volunteered to protect him, and how he wants to return to look after him. For a 15 year old, he sure is determined. He swears to be stronger than we think. The girl, Blair, is 14, and she bursts into tears in the middle of her interview. I can't imagine she could be a problem. I do notice, when she sits down, Jonah squeezes her hand to comfort her.

The rest of them... pathetic. As we walk back to our rooms, after being cheered by the audience, I think about how tomorrow, I will be in the arena. I will meet my destiny, and the others? They'll meet their death.

The odds are most definitely in my favour.

_REVIEW please! Love you all!_

_xbee_


End file.
